IMPAVIDUS
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Une réecriture de Final Fantasy XV (en restant dans le jeu de base) en ajoutant du lore, des personnages et pleins de choses ! Nulle aux résumés ! Merci de votre future lecture ou de votre lecture (ARDYN X OC, RAVUS X OC, GLADIO x OC, IGNIS x ARANEA, NOCTIS X LUNA)
1. 0 : A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi

Quand tu entres dans la gueule du loup.

Tu n'es qu'une brebie.

Dans les bras de la mort.

« - Mère ? Demanda un petit garçon.

\- Oui, petit prince ?

\- Pourquoi Père est en colère contre toi ? »

La femme s'arrêta. Elle fut incapable de regarder son fils pendant quelques secondes. Elle détestait cette question et elle ne pouvait pas aller contre la curiosité de son enfant qu'elle adorait tant. Tristement, la mère s'agenouilla près du grand lit du petit prince qui était allongée. La lune était déjà haut dans le ciel et les ténèbres de cette nuit-là englobaient Insomnia, elles surplombaient la cité. La femme avait des cheveux sombres et des yeux bleus, le petit avait reprit ses traits.

« - Ton père pense que je suis trop méfiante.

\- Méfiante ? Réitéra le prince.

\- C'est quand tu te fais du souci pour toi-même ou ton entourage, que tu crains un danger.

\- Mais pourquoi Père t'en voudrais d'avoir peur du danger ? Il a jamais peur lui ? »

Aulea rit doucement. Si, Régis avait peur, Régis craignait pour tout d'ailleurs. Pour eux, pour leur petit garçon. La Reine borda son fils et embrassa son front, le prince n'avait pas peur de la pénombre, il n'avait peur de rien.

« - Pourquoi je peux pas aller avec Père ?

\- C'est trop dangereux d'aller les voir mon fils… Ce ne sont pas des personnes bien. Noctis. »

L'héritier sourit tristement. Régis n'aurait pas toléré que son épouse dise ce genre de chose, mais Noctis n'irait pas contre les paroles de sa propre mère. Il se terra dans son oreiller, incapable de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Aulea était stricte sur ce sujet et elle n'aimait pas parler des « amies » de la Famille Royale. La femme embrassa de nouveau le front de son fils, tentant de le faire taire gentiment et de l'enfermer.

« - Bonne nuit mon fils. »

Peut-être que tu seras épargné.


	2. - Unus gradus -

**Etape 1**.

« L'Homme est une brebis pour l'un, l'Homme est un loup pour l'autre. »


	3. 1 : Graviora manent

_La déesse me murmure des paroles, au cœur des nuits noires._

 _Ma mère Divine me dit que la fin de tout arrivera dans peu de temps, que ce n'est qu'une question de quelques années maintenant._

 _Que les nouvelles vies à naître ne pourraient capturer des fraiches bouffées d'air pour longtemps._

 _Et ma mère Divine m'a encore dit « votre aînée est la Pêcheresse. »_

 _Mais ma mère, votre fidèle messagère le sait._

 _Je sais tout, et ils ne savent_ _ **rien**_ _._

 _Elle me dit « regarde ma fille, la pêcheresse va ressurgir. Mais je suis désolée ma fille : tu continueras de gire avec les divins. »_

 _Oh ma mère, souffler encore vos divins mots._

 _Qu'ils s'échouent sur les pages bénites par vos semblables._

 _Que l'encre coule encore pour remplir ces écrits_

 _Et que mon poignet se fatigue à force de vous obéir._

 _Telle la fidèle fille que je suis. –_ _ **Carnet Divin I – Page 12.**_

Les vents se levaient et tapaient contre les fenêtres endommagées de la vieille maison perdue, son souffle était rauque et elle ne savait quoi faire, c'était comme si qu'elle recommençait tout. Comme si qu'elle revivait le jour même de sa naissance, la jeune femme fixait le plafond comme si qu'il allait lui donner une réponse concrète aux mille questions qu'elle se posait, ce lit paraissais trop confortable, elle n'était pas dans son tombeau non plus, elle ne savait rien. Ses membres étaient engourdis et seule sa tête semblait répondre à des légers mouvements directionnels, elle entendait du bruit, ça elle le savait. Elle connaissait la voix qui parvenait à ses oreilles, depuis très longtemps même.

Elle prit une grosse inspiration en sentant une poussée contre son cœur. Retombant presque immédiatement sur l'oreiller noire de son lit beaucoup trop large pour sa simple personne.

Ses longs cheveux ténèbres s'étaient rallongés contre l'endroit, s'échouant sur son pâle visage illuminé par les rayons dansants de la lune, comme si les faisceaux la blâmaient de respirer à nouveau… Bien qu'elle n'eût strictement aucune idée de pourquoi du comment, était-elle présente ici et maintenant. La voix à ses côtés s'éclaircit, elle commençait à la reconnaitre convenablement et le visage détenteur de ce son se plaça indirectement dans sa tête. Elle dut y mettre des forces pour tourner cette dernière et que ça vue encore trouble lui laisse distinguer une touffe de cheveux bordeaux, masculin, une paire d'iris ambre ainsi que d'un chapeau qui fut poser sur ce qui semblait être une table de chevet, accordé au bruit qu'elle avait entendu.

L'homme lui souriait, ses traits s'éclaircirent face à ses yeux glaciaux, devenant plus définit, le décor ne ressemblait plus à un flou, mais bien à une chambre dans un style aristocratique baignée dans la lumière de l'astral nocturne, elle cligna de ses longs cils plusieurs fois, sa chambre lui revint et elle retourna sur l'homme à ses côtés, assis dans le fauteuil beige près de la cheminé où elle distingua le bruit du crépitement des flammes contre des buches qui semblaient fraîchement posées avec le charbon. Elle avait monstrueusement chaud, sa robe qu'elle savait longue en vue de la sensation, les chaussures qu'elle avait à priori garder aux pieds et ses cheveux à la couleur des ténèbres ne l'aidaient point à s'en défaire. Soudain, son ouïe fut sollicitée par son interlocuteur qui, depuis son réveil, n'avait pas décrocher un mot.

\- Te souviens-tu de moi ? _Elle répondit en hochant la tête doucement de façon positive._

\- Te souviens-tu de qui tu es ? _Renchérit-il._

\- Nyra Impavidus, fille aînée des sept descendances de Reah Impavidus.

\- Qui suis-je ?

\- Ardyn.

…

 **Le jour d'après**.

\- Sérieux Gladio, tu veux pas m'aider à la bouger ? _Commença Prompto._

\- C'est d'ta faute, tu t'demmerdes… _Répondit Gladiolus d'un air désabusé._

Le matin. Le quatuor haïssait le matin. Prompto lâcha un bruit geignard tandis que Noctis pestait contre la chaleur et le soleil de Leide, il craignait qu'il ne survive pas à la canicule désertique de la région, Hammerhead n'était pas très loin et il le savait, mais cela ne changeait rien, le prince était plaintif et lui-même se l'avouait malgré son égo bien voyant. La Régalia avait décidé de leur faire fausse route – l'on remerciait Prompto pour ça. – Ignis restait au volant, essayait de ne surtout pas se plaindre de la chaleur et de la force qui laissait à désirer du tireur. Gladio quitta le véhicule d'un coup en claquant la porte noire de la voiture en reposant son livre, commençant à aider Prompto à pousser la Régalia vers l'avant.

\- Ignis, Noct ? _Dit le blond._

\- Oui ? _Répondirent les interpelés à l'unisson._

\- Nous aidez pas surtout… _Prononça ironiquement l'Insomnien._

\- Comme tu voudras ! _Finit Noctis en allongeant ses jambes sur le tableau de bord._

Ignis lâcha un long soupir et un sourire, se demandant s'il n'allait pas les aider non plus, mais peut-être que cela aiderait Prompto à pousser ses limites physiques ? Il en doutait fortement en vue de la flemmardise de ses frères de cœur. Noctis sorti son smartphone et commença à jouer à _King's Knights_ sous les yeux du prince qui semblait déjà trop pris dans sa partie, cellulaire qui fut plus tard prit par le bouclier royal et poser sur la banquette arrière, surprenant l'héritier du trône d'Insomnia.

\- Eh !

\- Aller bouge ton cul princesse, y'a du travail ! _Commença à s'énerver le titan._

Et c'était à ce moment que Noctis sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Il sorti de la voiture en un saut – avec un avertissement d'Ignis qu'il avait encore faillit casser le pare-brise – et se positionna à gauche de la voiture tandis que Gladio s'était mis à pousser par le coffre. Prompto commença à chantonner comme si qu'il voulait occuper son cerveau de la douleur physique qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, tous ses muscles étaient engourdis à cause de son effort physique qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop conséquent.

Il fallait s'avouer qu'au final, il était frêle. Il n'était pas un géant comme Gladio, ou avec du charisme comme Ignis… Prompto secoua la tête frénétiquement en tentant de chasser ses complexes de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser ! Peut-être qu'il en parlerait aux autres quand il en aurait le temps, le courage et l'occasion… Tristement, il n'était pas certain qu'il en obtiendrait de sitôt.

Les hommes crurent défaillir quand vingt minutes plus tard, ils virent Hammerhead se présenter devant eux comme le Paradis Perdu, Cindy accourue vers eux en les voyants arriver, la blonde fit amener le camion pour traîner la voiture jusqu'au garage, tandis que les quatre hommes tombèrent à terre par la fatigue, s'appuyant sur le sol pour simple cause que leurs jambes avaient décider de lâchées.

\- Eh bien les garçons ?! Vous n'auriez pas pu appeler ? _Cria Cindy, affolée._

\- P-Plus d'batterie… _Souffla Prompto._

\- J'en avais moi. _Prononça Noctis à la volée._

 _Une claque se fit sentir à l'arrière de son crâne._

\- Eh bien si le prince charmant aime tant se vanter de la capacité à tenir la batterie, il avait qu'à appeler. _Grogna Gladio._

Le blond se coucha à terre à même le béton sans chercher plus que ça, Cid s'avança vers le groupe de gamin qui l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. _Ton fils est un cas, Régis…_ Pensa-t-il avant de taper sur l'épaule du blond. Qui se releva subitement dû à la douleur, lâchant un grognement. Ignis resta fidèle à lui-même. De marbre.

\- Combien la réparation ?

\- Mille-cinq cents gils. _Annonça Cindy._

\- Quoi ?! _Cria Noctis._ Y'a pas moyens de rembourser autrement ?!

\- Vous pouvez chasser…

\- Nous irons. A quel endroit ? _Demanda Ignis._

\- Vers la montagne entre la mine et ici. Il y a aussi un chasseur disparu qu'on arrive pas à retrouver. Meldacio vous donnera une prime en plus si vous avez d'la chance. _Grogna Cid._

\- C'est d'accord. _Accepta le cuisinier sans demander la permission de ses amis._

Le blond et le brun firent une tête déconfite alors que Gladio sautillait de joie grâce à la nouvelle, tandis qu'une bataille verbale commença parmi le quatuor

…

 **La journée précédente.**

Dans le bureau du frère de l'Oracle, Ravus scrutait ses papiers en soupirant fasse à ses responsabilités. A vingt-huit ans, on n'avait pas idée d'être sous-commandant d'une armée impériale. Bien qu'il le sût d'avance, sa promotion ne tarderait pas. A côté de lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux bordeaux-rouge scrutait son couteau de combat avec insistance, un chiffon dans l'autre mains pour nettoyer la lame. Ses cheveux attachés en haute queue de cheval, tandis que le prince de Tenebrae lui jeta un regard intrigué. Non-sûr de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre. _Affirma l'albinos._

\- Est-ce que c'est intéressant ? De voir quelqu'un se battre ?

\- Quand on ne connaît pas les capacités de quelqu'un, vaut-il mieux s'en méfier.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi être si proche ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mystérieuse, si fragile, c'était vrai qu'elle avait tout de l'euphémisme pur. Belle, de glace, calme, obéissante. Excepté l'identité de son géniteur, on ne savait rien d'elle. Enfin sauf lui, lui, il en savait beaucoup plus que la totalité de l'Empire. Ravus passa une main dans ses cheveux de neige avant de commencer à chercher les mots qui allaient composer sa prochaine phrase. Décisives paroles.

\- Le cœur dicte des actes, des choses dont ne nous connaissons pas les raisons.

\- Tant de dramatisme dans une seule phrase… C'est vrai, je pourrai te tuer.

\- Essaie donc.

La jeune femme se téléporta en face de l'homme beaucoup plus imposant qu'elle en plaçant son couteau sous sa gorge alors que le prince attrapa son poignet fin sans la moindre violence, l'attirant vers lui, faisant baisser son arme. Sa main robotique se posant sur sa taille marquée par la robe corbeau décoré par des motifs gris.

\- Est-ce juste ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que nous faisons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste, Ravus ?

\- Peux-tu me le dire ?

\- Tuer, blesser, abandonner, punir. Voilà ce qui n'est pas juste, voilà les plus grandes fautes.

\- Aimer… Est-ce un pêché ?

\- Seulement si cela peut briser.

Les lèvres naturellement bordeaux de la femme tombèrent machinalement contre celle du fils de Tenebrae, il enserra sa taille de deux bras en la rapprochant contre lui, pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Etais-ce sa jeunesse qui l'attirait ? Dès qu'il eut poser les yeux sur elle la toute première fois, il savait qu'il allait l'apprécier, il n'avait pas eu tort, tout chez Hara Izunia plaisait à Ravus Nox Fleuret, que ce soit sa façon de penser, de parler, ou quand bien même son caractère, de son physique en passant par sa simple façon d'être. Quand il l'approchait, il avait cette paix intérieure, comme si rien n'existait, comme si tout n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle était sa part de réalité dans cette atrocité qu'était sa vie. Ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à la base de son cou fin à ses joues douces qui semblaient glisser sous ses doigts rêches par les batailles enchainées, la jeune femme posa les siennes autour de son torse, faisant disparaitre le couteau sans que le prince ne puisse le remarquer. Sa bouche se décolla de la sienne à contre cœur alors que leurs pupilles se combattaient dans une bataille qui semblait être sans fin.

Les femmes comme elle, sont nées dans la rage

Les femmes comme elle, sont comme des orages

Elles surprennent.

Dans leurs âmes, se trouve la foudre, par leur indépendance.

Dans le cœur et leurs os, s'y trouve le silencieux chaos.

Elle était trop calme, ou elle était bien trop bruyante, elle prenait les choses trop sérieusement ou des fois pas du tout, elle était trop sensible et à la fois sans cœur, elle haïssait de tout son être et elle aimait de toute sa personne, il n'y avait pas d'entre deux pour elle… C'était tout ou rien. Hara était comme un orage, empli de pleins de choses qui la rendait dangereuse, Ravus le savait, mais étais-ce peut-être ça, au final ? Cet ensemble qui composait son « tout ».

\- Pourquoi s'aimer au lieu de nous battre ? _Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux grenat._

\- Parce que même si j'aiguisais ma lame contre toi, je serais incapable de transpercer ta chair.

\- Et si j'essayais vraiment de te tuer ?

\- Je saurais que tu l'as fait en continuant de m'aimer.

La jeune femme sourit, ses ongles passant légèrement contre les joues à nues du prince, bien qu'elle sentît les légères repousses de sa barbe contre ses doigts fins, Ravus continua de la regarder, comme fasciner par les longs cils noirs de la fille du Chancelier.

\- Mon père m'a demandé que je devrais me déplacer à un moment donné.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Il m'a dit que c'est une surprise, que cela devrait me rendre heureuse. Mais que je devrais garder cela secret de l'Empereur, jusqu'à ce que mon père décide du contraire tout du moins.

\- Est-ce que ça met ta vie en danger ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

Ravus embrassa son front en écartant sa mèche de cheveux, la jeune femme ferma les yeux au doux contact de l'épiderme encore humidifié par la pression de sa bouche contre la sienne. Il la lâcha, un soupçon de regret dans le regard, la chaleur de son amante réchauffait son cœur glacé par ses douleurs. La jeune femme se recula et partie vers la porte, marchant vers la sortie de la base. Une heure. Elle n'avait qu'une heure pour rejoindre son géniteur. Elle n'avait qu'une seule petite heure pour rejoindre son géniteur. Elle appréhendait. Après tout, Hara ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait y trouver, si ça se trouve, Ardyn lui avait tendu un piège sous forme de surprise et elle allait tomber dedans… Elle secoua la tête. Non. Son père ne lui ferait jamais ça. C'était lui qui l'avait arrachée des griffes des royaux quand elle était comme une prisonnière pour eux.

Elle n'était pas des leurs. Elle était différente, Ardyn lui avait toujours dis.

…

 **La nuit de la même journée**.

Les murs du Manoir Impavidus étaient sombres. Les couleurs étaient conquises par un nuancier foncé digne des plus grands peintres. Le lit était grand – pour ne pas dire immense – et les rideaux d'un gris clair laissaient dire que la personne logeant la chambre, avait voulu casser ce côté « ténébreux » qu'apportait la pièce naturellement. Nyx* avait emprisonner le ciel et les chants des hiboux se mélangeaient à celui des criquets dans une harmonie presque parfaite d'un chant nocturne. Sur le matelas de plume, une femme était allongée. Une belle femme, une femme dont la beauté s'accordait à celle de la nuit. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés ici et là dans de longues mèches raides, la blancheur de sa peau reflétait avec la présence de la lune au bord de sa fenêtre. Elle se sentait lourde, et observée. Toujours par ses yeux qu'elle aimait.

\- Être ponctuelle ne sera jamais ton fort, ais-je tort ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Nyra ne répondit pas, incapable de dire plus de mots malgré sa volonté si forte. Ardyn ricana, il avait l'habitude. Le chancelier restait patient, il avait attendu tellement de temps. Une minute ou dix de plus, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Quand elle réussit à remonter de nouveau son corps vers l'avant, elle se recula vers le sommier de son lit. Sa tête tournait encore, ramenant la couverture à elle. Ardyn leva sa grande main vers elle, l'invitant à se lever. Nyra dirigea la sienne, capturant avec faiblesse les doigts du Chancelier qui esquissa un sourire en coin digne de lui. Quand ses jambes touchèrent le sol, elle eut du mal à se souvenir de la sensation. Tout ce dont elle avait le souvenir, c'était la souffrance, les douleurs, les insultes et le mal-être. Plus rien d'humain ne l'avait atteint depuis qu'elle avait rejoint son châtiment.

Ses pieds se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre en passant devant le miroir. Ce n'était pas l'une de ses robes habituelles. Celle-ci était décorée de broderie d'argent et d'une couleur corbeau. Elle possédait un cache-cœur et les manches étaient bouffantes tandis que le bas mettait en valeur la rondeur de ses hanches larges. Une légère ouverture était présente au niveau des mollets, laissant une vue sur les petits talons qu'elle portait.

\- Ce n'est pas une de mes robes.

\- Tu étais morte. Je doute qu'ils aient fouillés dans ta garde-robe à tes funérailles.

Morte. Nyra ricana à cette douce illusion. Non, rien de tout cela n'avait ressembler à tout ce que l'on lui avait dit de la mort. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait ressentie chaque petite parcelle des supplices infligées à son égard, les blessures des calomnies véridiques et du regard accusateur de Bahamut. Ardyn se dirigea derrière elle, encerclant sa taille fine de ses bras. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était qu'une proie éprise du vilain. Mais Nyra Impavidus était bien plus que cela.

Le Chancelier esquissa un sourire et regarda le ciel alors que des nuages encerclèrent la lune.

\- Ainsi, la divine comédie se poursuit. Vois-tu ma chère, tendre – presque divine – belle-sœur, je ne suis que plus pressé de faire la conversation avec toi, pour te rappeler ô combien avoir laisser mourir ta famille, n'est qu'une honte ! Tu es honteuse Erys, honteuse ! Pourtant regarde-moi : j'ai tout fait, tout fait pour ce monde.

Et c'est alors que toi, la quatrième… Tu gagnes ton entrée au bal divin ?

…

Dans les escaliers, se trouvaient une montée divine. La descente, quant à elle, n'est que la décadence des fous ayant tentés de rejoindre l'inaccessible avant de tomber dans ce précipice qu'était la mort.

Tout du moins, c'était ce que l'on disait des marches, plus l'on allait haut, plus on se rapprochait des êtres supérieurs. D'autant, Nyra n'aimais pas les escaliers. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas ce genre de croyance, encore moins envers ceux de son chez elle. Tout donnait l'impression que cet endroit était le repère de la vilénie. A contrario, Reah avait fait construire la chambre de la Messagère plus haute que toutes les autres, dans une tour circulaire, là où se trouvait un bureau avec une plume, un pot d'encre périmée dû au temps passé sans être utilisée. Les carnets remplis, sans leur détentrice pour raconté plus de prophéties. Tout était d'or et de bleu profond, même cette porte au fond de ce lieu couloir. Elle n'était pas de bois royal, mais de ce doré et blanc qui faisait penser à l'entrée d'un lieu religieux. Une porte plus grande que toutes les autres, comme si qu'en avoir la clé était un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on pouvait espérer.

 **Erys**.

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas. Les yeux de sa sœur la terrorisaient. Parce qu'elle savait, personne ne devait savoir ! Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais rien dit, jamais dit mot. Nyra avait toujours eu peur d'Erys dès l'instant qu'elle eut poser les yeux sur elle quand elle était venue au monde. Parce qu'elle savait.

Parce que la pêcheresse savait que ses confessions allaient venir un jour. La lumière de la déesse Nyx passait de nouveau entre les fenêtres, comme désirante de ravivée l'endroit. Un contraste c'était créer entre le carmin des tapis et la lumière blanche, lui donnant un air plus sain que ce qu'il n'était réellement. Elle ouvrait chaque rideau qu'elle trouvait. Ce manoir avait été si lumineux de l'époque où on y coulait des jours heureux.

Tout du moins, aussi heureux que l'on pouvait essayer d'y vivre.

Elle se souvenait de ces longues journées et nuit à arpenter ces couloirs, à voir les scènes de ménage entre ses deux parents, ses sœurs n'avaient pour amies, qu'elles seules. La famille n'était pas connue pour faire dans le social. Ses pas la guidèrent à cette salle à manger. Une grande table où au centre, on y trouvait graver le seau des Impavidus, le livre pour leur sagesse, la croix pour le fardeau, l'épée du courage et le bouclier de la protection. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait confirmer, c'était que sa grand-mère avait eu bien de l'imagination…

Et ces chaises.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement des places de chacune de ses six sœurs.

Reah au bout de table, au fond, Christopher à l'autre bout près de la porte, Lyra à gauche de sa mère, Ella à son opposé, elle-même juste à côté de sa troisième sœur, Narya à gauche du père, Erys sur cette chaise encore une fois d'or et de bleu suivant la cinquième et Haerys, à la droite de l'ex-patriarche. Les couverts, verres et assiettes étaient restés aux mêmes endroits que lors du dernier repas, seule la nourriture avariée avait été supprimée de la surface. La paria se dirigea vers les rideaux et les écartèrent en grand, illuminant sa place et celle de la **Malheureuse**.

Pourtant, Narya était si innocente en comparaison. Pourquoi était-elle sous la violence astrale ?

C'était bien connu. C'était toujours les meilleures personnes qui finissaient au plus mal, et les plus mauvaises qui s'en sortaient le mieux. Elle secoua la tête encore une fois. Pourquoi pensait-elle à tout ça ? Elle n'avait pas lieu. Cela faisait si longtemps, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'y attardait ? Elle se retourna soudainement quand elle entendit les deux grandes portes qui furent projetés contre le mur, pourtant le son de ces chaussures, elle savait les reconnaitre entre mille.

\- Allons ma chère… Ce n'est que _le début_.

WAH. Bienvenue sur Impavidus ! Un projet que je tiens depuis maintenant 4 ans… Bientôt 5 ! Je le sais qu'on ne connaît pas les personnages que j'y met, car ce sont des OCs… Cela étant dit, le but de la fiction est de vous faire connaitre ces personnages au fur et à mesure des chapitres. J'espère cependant que cela vous plaira, et pour vous laisser un rapide descriptif, voici des résumés des personnages que j'ai mentionner :

 **Famille Impavidus** :

 **Reah « La Mère »** : Mère des Impavidus. Elle était amoureuse de Régis à sens unique. Son corps fut enterré à Insomnia contrairement à ses filles car le Roi la respectait profondément et désirait rendre honneur à ses sentiments à sens unique.

 **Nyra « La pêcheresse »** : Première fille des Impavidus, elle est la femme d'Ardyn, elle le connait depuis deux-cents ans et en est éperdument amoureuse (réciproquement), elle est la seule personne avec Hara - dont elle est la mère -, dont Ardyn se préoccupe et ne veut aucun mal. Pêcheresse, paria, et ainsi de suite. On parle d'elle parmi les divins comme étant celle qui a commis le pêché suprême d'être tombée amoureuse du Roi maudit, elle est vouée à être punie pour ce qu'elle a commis.

 **Hara Impavidus Izunia** : Fille unique de Nyra Impavidus et d'Ardyn Izunia, elle est née dix-sept ans avant le jeu. Elle a également une relation – secrète – avec Ravus.

 **Erys « La Messagère »** : Quatrième sœur et messagère / prophète divine. Elle écrivait les « carnets célestes » avant sa mort tragique, ils avaient pour but de retranscrire les paroles de la déesse Eos dans la langue des humains, mais seules des choisi(e)s des divins peuvent les lires. Il y a une partie des carnets à chaque début de chapitre. Elle connaissait l'histoire et tous les évènements à venir avant tout le monde. Mais elle n'en avait jamais parler. Elle était très respectée et était considérée quasiment comme l'égale d'une déesse.

 **Lyra « La Stratège »** : Troisième sœur des sept, elle est la stratège de sa famille, intelligente, rusée et des fois maligne, elle est capable de se sortir des pires situations… Autant que d'y rester quand elle ne trouve aucun moyen. Elle était promise en mariage à une famille dont les pratiques ne laissaient rien de bon à imaginer.

 **Ella « L'orgueilleuse »** : Ella est la cadette, élever comme telle, ses parents ne se préoccupèrent pas tant de son éducation, faisant d'elle ce qu'elle est. Non pas que Reah ne l'aimait pas, elle était juste trop occupée avec l'éducation de Nyra. Elle n'est pas la plus appréciée.

 **Narya « La Malheureuse »** : La cinquième sœur, elle est surnommée ainsi à cause de ses trois fausses couches qui la rendirent dépressive.

 **Haerys « La Beauté »** : Elle est considérée comme étant la plus belle de toutes ses sœurs, candide, gentille, positive avec de l'espoir à revendre, elle était le rayon de soleil qui illuminait le manoir et ses occupantes.


End file.
